barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney
The First Generation of Barney & Friends ran from April 6, 1992 to May 6, 1997 Background Production of Season 1 began October of 1991. Sheryl Leach and Kathy Parker, co-creators from the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, teamed up with Co-Producer Dennis DeSazer as executive producers for the first two seasons. Kathy Parker left after the show after Season 2. Five of the kids from the Barney & the Backyard Gang video series; Luci, Tina, Michael, Derek, and former guest Kathy, return for the first season. Newcomers Shawn, Min, Tosha, Julie, David, Carlos, Juan, Kenneth, and Jason complete the first generation cast. In early 1994, a lawsuit about "I Love You" caused it to be excluded from Barney Live in New York City, Imagination Island, and the album Barney Favorites Vol. 2. After the lawsuit ended, production of Season 3 began in November, 1994 and the song was added into the special Barney Celebrates Children. In 1994, Barney and some kid cast members took stage at Radio City Music Hall. The short-lived appearance was a smash hit with sales (all shows sold out within 30 minutes) and the production was met with generally positive reviews. However, not all critics were pleased. Writer Steve Parks, from the New York Newsday, called the performance "A Famliar Sing Along with Barney", and bashed the musical numbers for being uncreative. Imagination Island aired on NBC on April 24, 1994. It was later released on VHS in October 1994. Stella the Storyteller and Mr. Boyd will continue on to the Second Generation, as well as the costume and voice actors for the three dinosaurs. First Generation Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey/Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey/Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Luci (Leah Gloria) (1988-1993, Guest Appearance: 1995) *Min (Pia Manalo) (1992-1996, Guest Appearance: 1999, 2003) *Shawn (John David Bennett) (1992-1996) *Derek (Rickey Carter) (1990-1994, Guest Appearance: 1995, 1997) *Michael (Brian Eppes) (1988-1993, Guest Appearance: 1995, 1999) *Kathy (Lauren King) (1991-1995, Guest Appearance: 1999) *Mary-Kate And Ashley Olsen (1992-1995) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) (1988-1993, Guest Appearance: 1995, 1997) *Andra Jeans (1992-1997) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (1992-1997, Guest Appearance: 1999) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (1992-1995) *Jessie Jeans (1993-1998) *Leah Jeans (1993-1998) *Hunter (1993-1995) *David (Kenny Cooper) (1992-1995) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) (1992, 1995-1996, Guest Appearance: 1993, 1997, 1999) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (1994-1997) *Boy (1994-1995) *Juan (Michael Krost) (1995) *Meghan Hunt (1993-1995) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (1995) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (1995-2004, Guest Appearance: 2008) *Stella The Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (1995-2000, Guest Appearance: 2008) Crew Executive Producers *Sheryl Stamps Leach (1988-2010) *Kathy O'Rourke Parker (1988-2010) *Deborra Burce Murhpy (1988-2010) *Dennis Deshazer (1988-2010) *Peter Moss (1988-2010) Supervsing Producers *Jim Rowley (1988-2010) *Jeff Gittle (1988-2010) *Jim Gittle (1988-2010) *Jeff Rowley (1988-2010) *Lesley Taylor (1988-2010) Senior Producers *Lesley Taylor (1998-2010) *Lesley Bailey (1998-2010) *Greg Taylor (1988-2010) Producers *Ben Vaughn (1988-2010) *Jim Rowley (1998-2010) *Jeff Gittle (1988-2010) *Linda Houston (1988-2010) *Lesley Taylor (1988-2010) *Lesley Bailey (1988-2010) *Greg Taylor (1988-2010) *Martha Liposcomp (1988-2010) *Martha Datema Lipocomp (1988-2010) *Martha Satema Lipocomb (1988-2010) Editor *Mckee Smith (1988-2010) Directors *Jim Rowley (1988-2010) *Bruce Deck (1988-2010) *Steven Feldman (1988-2010) *Pat Smith (1988-2010) *Clark Santee (1988-2010) *Ben Vaughn (1988-2010) *Fred Holmes (1988-2010) *Lesley Bailey (1988-2010) *Gerg Bailey (1988-2010) *Greg Taylor (1988-2010) Writers *Mark S. Bernthal (1988-2010) *Stephen White (1988-2010) *Mitch Lobrovich (1988-2010) *Mitch Self Lobrvich (1988-2010) *Rebecca Snider (1988-2010) *Rebecca Self Snider (1988-2010) *Peter K. Hirsch (1988-2010) First Generation Songs #The Barney's Bag #I'm A Little Robot #The Animal Parade #Riding In The Car #The Sister Song #My Family's Just Right For Me #The Traffic Light Song #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Walk Across The Street #The Stranger Song #Tina's Sad Song #Our Friend Barney's Has A Face #The Clapping Song #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #Shape Up Freeze #Animals In Motion #Mish Mash Soup #The Milk Song #Silly Supper #Snacking On Healthy Food #Four Seasons Day #If It Never Ever Rained Again #The Fall Song #Painting The Shapes #The Rainbow Song #The Airplane Song #Taking Turns #Shadow Song #Ten Little Monsters #I Used To Be Afraid #Growing #Frosting the Cake #The N Game #Alphabet Soup #Brushing My Teeth #Simple And Beautiful A Rainbow #Mother Goose Please Appear #I'm Mother Goose #The Friendship Song #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #The Career March #When I Grow Up #People Helping Other People #The Waitress Song #Five Senses Song #The Marching Song #Looking Around My Neighborhood #We Like Rocks #Scary Stories #Rickey Raccoon #Swinging Up To The Stars #Please And Thank You #I Try To Be Polite #Splashing In The Bath #Carnival Of Numbers #Number Limbo #The Doctor Is A Friend Of Mine #The Sleep Song #This Is Not My Day #Pretty Kitty Blues #Hi-Ho-Its-Se-Me-Yah #It's OK To Cry #When I Get Mad #That's A Home To Me #If I Lived Under The Sea #The Fiesta Song #The Tortilla Song #Hit The Pinata #Castles So High #Silly Sounds #If I Had One Wish #It's Good To Be Home #I Like Autumn #No Matter What The Name #No Matter Where They Are #When I Walk Out Of The Classroom #My Yellow Blankey #Wave The Flags #The Library #Listen #Hello, Goodbye #The Clean Up Clock #Happy Dancing #A Silly Hat #It's Nice Just To Be Me #Look At Me, I'm Three! #Do You Ever Have Silly Things? #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Just Imagine #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #A Big Parade Of Numbers #The Winkster #BJ's Song #That's What An Island Is #Tinkerputt's Song #The Raindrop Song #I'm Glad I Have A Brother #We've Got Shoes #Here Comes The Firetruck #When I'm A Firefighter #Gonna Have A Party #Mail Song #Pumpernickel #Make The Bread #The Baby Bop Hop #Singing With Friends Of Mine #Our New School #Someone To Love You Forever #Let's Do The Tricks My Doggie Does #Let's Take Care of Our Pets #Big And Little #Hooray For Moms And Dads #What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? #Here, Kitty Kitty #Exercise.... Won't To Come In Join Me! #Do Some Exercise #Painting Hands And Feet (Song) #Imagine A Place #Getting Ready For Bed #Nighty-Nite #Time For Dreams #Blanket Of Love #Bedtime With Barney #Goodnight #Have A Snack! #Let's Go On An Adventure #That's Hats #My Kite #Hey, Look At Me! I Can Fly! #Putting On A Show #Respect #Games #I Just Can't Wait #Sledding, Sledding #Happy Birthday To Me #We Are Little Robots #Oh, When We March #Once Upon A Time #The Spinning Wheel #Having Fun Song #Listen To The Mockingbird (Barney's Version) #The Popcorn Song #Let's Play Together #The Land Of Make-Believe #Laugh With Me! #Our Animal Friends Barney & Friends First Generation Episodes #The Queen Of Make Believe! #I Like To Eat Some Cookies! #My Family's Just Right For Me! (Episodes) #It's Easy When We Do Our Work?! #Playing It Safe! #We Love Riding On The Bike! #Hop To It! #We Fly A My Kite! #Ready Set Play! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day! #Can You Sing That Song! #The Treasure Of Rainbow Beard! #Taking Care Of Pets! #I Like To Be A Baseball Player! #Going Places! #We've Got Shoes! #Caring Means Sharing! #The Speak A Lanuage Called French! #Down On Barney's Farm! #Row, Row, Row Your Boat! #What's That Shadow? #Telling Time! #Happy, Birthday Barney! #We're Having Some Lunch! #Alphabet Soup! #It's A New Computer Center! #Our Earth!, Our Home! #I Can Be A Homebuilder! #Let's Help Mother Goose! #You've Got To Be You! #Be A Friend #Clean Up, Clean Up! #I Just Love Bugs! #Let's Play Outside! #When I Grow Up! #Jungle Adventure Friends! #12345 Senses! #It's Nice Just To Be Me! #Practice Makes Music #Happy Valentine's Day! #Hi, Neighbor! #I Would Like To Be A Bus Driver #A Camping We Will Go! #It's A Family Tradition! #A Splash, Party Please! #Putting On A Show! #Carnival Of Numbers! #Try and Try Again! #A World Of Music! #There Are Seven Days! #Doctor Barney Is Here! #Today, We Can Say! #Oh, What A Day! #Mac and Cheese! #Home Sweet Homes! #Read With Me!, Dance With Me! #Hola, Mexico #The Frog On The Log! #Everyone Is Special! #Falling For Autumn! #The Golden Hammer! #Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) #Having Fun With Arts & Crafts! #May I Help You!? #The Cooking Book! #Red, Blue And Circles Too! #Day Of The Diesels! #Honk!, Honk!, A Goose On The Loose! #Let's Go On Vacation! #Hoo's In The Forest?! #Peter Rabbit! #I Can Do That! #Makes The Team! #Brave New Rescues! #Grown-Ups For A Day! #Help Pretect The Earth! #Picture This! #Looking Around My Neighborhood! #Look at Me, I'm 3! #Lend A Helping Hand! #The Exercise Circus! #Tales Of Adventures! #My Favorite Things! #The Rolling Rice Cakes! #The Dentist Makes Me Smile! #The Animal Antics! #Stop, Look & Be Safe! #The City Mouse And The Country Mouse! #An Adventure In Make-Believe! #Spring Shene-A-Anigans! #The Alphabet Zoo! #Making A Move! (1993 Version)! #Having Tens Of Fun! #Once Upon A Dino Tale! #That's a Home to Me (episode) #A Very Special Delivery! #Shawn And The Beanstalk! #The Sword Who Lived In The Kingdom! #If The Shoe Fits! #We Use Our Eyes! #Room For Everyone! #The Music Video! #I Can Be A Firefighter! #Famous Friends! #Shopping For A Surprise! #The Great Robot Race! #Anyway You Slice It! #A Different Kind of Storybook! #Twice Is Nice! #The Good Sports! #The Great Summer! #On The Move! #Treasure Hunt! #A Welcome Home! #Let's Play Exercise! #Classical Cleanup! #Goes To Hollywood! #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #Saves The Days! #The Gone Fishing! #Goes On A Field Trip! #At Home With Animals! #A Very Special Friend! #It's Raining, It's Pouring! #My Friend The Post Man! #Camera Safari! #The Queen Of Make-Believe (1995 Episode) #My Family Just Right For Me #Playing It Safely #Hop To It (1995 Episode) #Eat, Drink And Be Healthy (1995 Episode) #Four Seasons Day (1995 Episode) #The Treasure Of Rainbow-Beard (1995 Episode) #Going Places! (1995 Episode) #Happy Birthday Barney (1995 Episode) #Let's Help Mother Goose (1995 Episode) #Mystery And The Balls! #We Are Barney & The Backyard Gang (Season 3 Episode) #Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo?! #Writes A Story! #Are We There Yet?! #And Teddy Bear Pinic! #Safety Rules (Episode) #Ship, Ahoy! #Computers At The Radio Station! #Hats Off To BJ! #Goes To The Doctor! #We Can Go Anywhere! #Up We Go! Barney Home Videos (First Generation) #Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992) #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (January 27, 1993) #Barney's Best Manners (February 4, 1993) #Barney's Rhymes With Mother Goose (May 26, 1993) #Barney's Home Sweet Homes (August 25, 1993) #Barney's Love To Read With Barney's (December 19, 1993) #Barney's Let's Pretend With Barney's (January 19, 1994) #Barney's Alphabet Zoo (April 27, 1994) #Be A Friend / Our Earth, Our Home (July 19, 1994) #Barney's Live! In New York City (August 1, 1994) #Barney's Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) #Barney's Families Are Special (February 7, 1995) #Barney's Safety (April 16, 1995) #Doctor Barney Is Here! / Dentist Makes Me Smile (June 13, 1995) #Carnival Of Numbers / When I Grow Up... (July 18, 1995) #Barney's Making New Friends (August 8, 1995) #Barney's Riding in Barney's Car (September 26, 1995) #Barney's Songs (Video) (November 7, 1995) #Barney's All Aboard For Sharing (January 23, 1996) #Picture This! / The Queen Of Make-Believe (February 20, 1996) #Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) #Hop To It! / Transportation Fun With Barney (April 23, 1996) #Four Seasons Day! / Falling For Autumn! (May 14, 1996) #Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) #What's That's Shadow? / Practice Makes Music (June 25, 1996) #Barney's Exercise Circus (July 2, 1996) #Barney's Parade of Numbers (July 2, 1996) #A World Of Music / Hola, Mexico! (July 9, 1996) #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) #I Can Do That! / “I Just LOVE Bugs” (September 17, 1996) #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! / May I Help You? (October 15, 1996) #Barney's Once Upon A Time (Video) (November 5, 1996) #Look At Me, I'm 3! / Love To Read, With Barney (November 12, 1996) #Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997) #Let's Go To The International / Twice Is Nice! (January 14, 1997) #Grandparents are Grand! (1993) / My Family’s Just Right For Me (February 18, 1997) #Barney's Colors & Shapes (March 18, 1997) #Grown-Ups For A Day! / Playing It Safe (April 15, 1997) #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) #Gone Fishing! / Classical Cleanup (May 13, 1997) #Caring Means Sharing / If The Shoe Fits... (June 10, 1997) Category:Barney & Friends Generation